Unlike What We've Thought
by torafurao
Summary: It was surprising enough to find Daud's whereabouts earlier, now to face the truth after all of this revenge building up in every one whom against the fair Empress Jessamine Kaldwin's murder - especially in Corvo's self - was proven hard and tricky as things won't go as expect. But of course, all of these only added on the Oursider's fascination to idly watch the event as it go on.


**A/N** : First story here guyss. I need a lot of your advices on this one so please review if you want. Enjoy :D

* * *

 **Good Morning**

Corvo's heart hammering in his chest to the point of painful. The surprise Cecilia came with in the form of news from the Admiral had made the stiffness from cold morning blue the one thing that kept his eyes from closing again. No matter what he should stay awake to get himself ready for briefing after the whole Loyalists had woken up. Good thing was Cecilia got him a cup of scalding coffee to accompany him. Both of them couldn't get their head cool when the Admiral told Cecilia about the Empress' murderer and that the Overseer amongst them had discovered the news way too early to be kept secret any further within Campbell's journal. Now Corvo too, sat on the side of his bed alone, wide awake, with head started spinning from thinking too much.

The sun finally rose from it's bed: the horizon line by the east. It reminded Corvo to get ready for briefing with the Loyalist in the Admiral's chamber on the second floor. He bathed then put on his old Royal Protector coat with blank mind. His brain had been fogged by the news since dawn and yet to clear up any bit. He felt that it was too early on the confront the _real_ murderer of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin but if he had heard of her assassin's whereabout early on, he would be restless too until his sword get the taste of that filthy murderer. When he was about to toss his dirty clothes, he noticed that the laundry basket had been filled with Pendleton's, Havelock's and Martin's sleeping attires (he wouldn't agree that what Havelock and Martin wore for sleeping are pajamas). He was pleased, albeit surprised, that the Loyalists were up in the morning too for this matter. Well, they may call themselves Loyalists but Corvo could see politic games played in their scheme, in the way they acted and reacted to things gave Corvo no hint of them taking big deal of the Empress's murderer at all.

Corvo walked out of the chamber of bunk beds where the only bathroom reserved for the Houd Pits Pub's occupant was. On the right side of the door, was a metal door closing on Admiral Havelock's chamber. For sure he thought tension not only coming from the involuntary red pump inside of his ribcage drumming wild tune in it's wake, but also coming from the Admiral's room itself. He stood straight in front of the dusty door and the whisperings seeped through it were clear and didn't cease even when Corvo walked with boots stomping on the wooden floor seconds before. He froze, realizing it would be the better for his mind to find peace with at least get to talk with Samuel (because Emily was yet to wake up at this hour) before dealing with this but his rigid hands moved on it's own, opening the cold metal door.

The door slammed open and the voice shushed almost immediately. All gazes went toward him. Under their eyes, Corvo felt like the man of the hour and a shameful criminal altogether. Although the latter seemed to fit more perfectly inside the already growing tension coming from three men acted as Loyalists by his very sight. Corvo exhaled. He walked close to them, not forgeting to close the door behind him. He glanced up at Pendleton, Martin and Havelock last. Have the eyes of these three men are as sharp as Overseer's sabers, he might have been long dead before hearing their blabber because it felt so powerful enough to leave holes on anywhere they laid their gaze at on his body.  
" **Corvo!** Our brave man..." Farley Havelock, an old Admiral with look of many tales of the seas greeted him out of habit rather than conscously breaking out the tension "I bet Callista told you about this surprising mission already" The bearish man clasped on Corvo's shoulder with his strong big hand palms with nervous smile on his face that disturbed little part of Corvo. It was getting even more uncomfortable when the admiral squeezed his tired shoulder which told Corvo of how much the admiral unconsciously trying to transfer his nervousness to him. Corvo titlting his head with questioning look, sharp confused eyes with less worry in it.

While the other two Loyalists watching. Martin got up from the chair behind the desk to speak even though Pendleton watched idly at the Admiral for having an empty minded behavior like that. "I can't believe this opportunities came by at us so early...can't believe the High Overseer would be so reckless as to write down much more than Emily's location"

"And blackmailing materials as you mentioned earlier too" Pendleton added. Seemingly done judging Admiral who suddenly had a nauseus attack. It was very amusing to see the man got out of his character by the mention of the assassin's name itself.

Martin rubbed the back of his right ear, coughing lightly "Well, yes...that...and here is written the location, though it is not exact..."

Corvo turned around after making sure the Admiral won't collapse after giving a little scare on the bottom of Corvo's mind. Not exactly a good start for a really important mission. The sound of the papers emerged as Martin skimmed on until it halted when the Overseer found the desired page. The page where the location of the one having his blade tasted the Empress' blood was written, Corvo assumed.

"It is said here, their base located in the Flooded District" Martin had his eyebrow lifted, raising his shoulder a bit for a moment. "I could only tell that these assassins are skilled and very tricky with their bussiness...but to choose Flooded District as a place to hole up..." he put the book down gently, utterly impressed and lost for words too.

"You underestimated and overestimated wrong subjects again, Overseer" Havelock suddenly made out words again. The whole room snapped their attention at him. "Surely the High Overseer was very careful. Making his little dirty secret book all cryptic and such. But he wouldn't get killed in the first place if he knew what _actually_ good for him."

Corvo agreed. He couldn't call that being tactful at all to join in the seemingly winning side without looking at the future prospect.

"And those assassins are tricky, yes. But you viewed their ways all too simple. You think just because they were once normal, lesser educated folk that they can't use their brain well. Their leader is resourceful. Daud...as always. Knows all the alley ways, back doors, secret accesses so well and better than any of us here. He read Dunwall like an open map. And his only motivation for developing such skills are the payments he was willing to trade for his services"

Pendleton and Martin was surprised to listen to the Admiral talked long details in one flow of sentences when he was about to pass out just mere seconds ago. Corvo titling his head. He was curious for more althought it wasn't really his problem to why would Admiral acted like this in the first place, but Havelock caught his intention well.

"That damn assassin got my patrol group in a matter of week. Slayed their lives off when they are the most vulnerable. I was saved because of duties off island to various isles...I still get the feeling that the man will come at me, given the chances but he never did. Guess his client was satisfied with just having the other men killed." Havelock looked away , his eyes looking at the bookshelves. "One of the many reasons why you shouldn't, note this, _should_ **not** underestimate him and his assassin members" he looked at Corvo, addressing him with every words that already came out. Corvo blinked several time before giving him a nod of understatement. Havelock turned to look at Martin, somehow looking a little offended by Martin's ability in observing Corvo's present target.

 _Poor Overseer._ Martin shifted uncomfortably, trying to stood straight below Havelock's gaze. He coughed before speaking again, regaining his confidence and ignoring Havelock. "Corvo, I know it feels like we are rushing things here. But if you think taking care of assassins such as Daud is not as important as pulling Dunwall's pieces back together, you are wrong."

Corvo let his dark raven hair fell to his left side as he leaned his head a bit. Paying all attention to Martin's words.

"Daud is an important target too Corvo. Make note of it. Who would know what amount of money Lord Regent may offer him with and Void knows whose target next time he went down hunting in the streets. I want you to take care and come back - of course - after had that murderer's head rolled in his own damn office!"

Corvo nodded and Martin replied firmly. _"I must not let this fresh chance pass bye"_ Corvo thought.

Pendleton walked by the side of Corvo's vision. His skin was very pale even with yellow sunshine grazed it's surface. He was the only one to be able to mantain composure even when the Overseer was getting antsy with all of this and the Admiral as terrible at being stable against situation that affects his past memories.

"Also Corvo, Wallace been telling me about Piero's new device that somehow looked convincingly like the one you will need for this matter. I hope you go for his workshop before heading for Daud's hideout"

Corvo nodded twice and Pendleton left him with himself with small forced smile. _They are all nervous eventually._ Corvo walked out, excusing himself with a bow before closing the metal door.

He turned around, having another mini heart attack when Cecilia looked at him expectantly from behind his back. She smiled at him when he noticed her when she should've been laughing. Corvo supposed this wasn't the first time she surprised people by just being _there._ "Breakfast is ready, Corvo. Emily was just waking up and is eating downstairs. Said she wants to meet you" She turned around without second look at him knowing that Corvo will follow anyway.

 **xxx**

The breakfast was quiet and somehow soothing to have a new presence amongst them, and Corvo was sure he wasn't the only one feeling the change of dynamica ever since Emily joined them from having to break out of a so called bath house, _The Golden Cats_. Emily sat at one of the table with Callista and Cecilia, and of course with Corvo by her side too. She hummed pretty songs that she heard from the girls in the Golden Cats. The innocence Emily had in her as the Empress' daughter was considered precious by Corvo. Her smiles was surely won't turn into stab on the back after and her doings around the Hound Pits brought a little joy Corvo missed on the old days. Fast backward six months ago, before all of this terrible shits had to happen.

After the little girl finished with her breakfast, she gave him his morning kisses and heading back for the tower to study. The easy smile Callista and Cecilia had when witnessing Corvo accepted the full assault of Emily planting kisses on his cheeks and nose was the prove that he wasn't the only one that enjoyed Emily's presence here.

 **xxx**

"Who told you about this?" Piero looked flustered. He even looked up from his works this time, literally taking Corvo for surprise third time in the row. "It isn't ready..." Piero looked down on to his creation. He looked disappointed for not finishing it in time.

Whatever that is, Corvo sure it's going to help his situation a lot. Thought he still couldn't really tell the name one would call the first time they saw it. It looked like a man made crystal glass, shaped like a long dense cylindrical shard implanted on a half foot long stainless steel rod. The bare handgrip was an evidence that it wasn't ready. Other than that, this "device" might mork like Outsider's magic objects when he get to use it. But the maker knows more and still considered it as safety hazard, even for Corvo.

Piero wondered around the workshop, leaving Corvo questioning the 'thing' himself. Piero stopped in front of a shelf where he stacked several copper wires when he started explaining what it is Corvo looking now. "It's a light rod."

" _Light Rod?"_ Corvo moved closer to the object laid neatly on a white linen sheet.

"I see that the rats are not affected at all by normal lamps powered by the whale oil. But I made a crystal from condensed whale oil, mixed with some special minerals you got me as gifts from your visit to the Overseer office..." still he explaining his creation, long and detailed while cutting the wire with small pliers. With Piero having his back turned from Corvo, he quietly touched the light rod, rotating it in his rough hand and noticing a small button on the top of the handgrip. He dind't think further about what was going to happen as he thrust his thumb and pressing the button.

"...the immense light coming from the rod-"

 _ **ZAAAAAAPPP—SRRINNNGGGG!**_

The sound and blinding light made Piero leaped from where he was standing, dropping everything from his hand. Unlucky for him that the pliers landed on his foot. "Agh! Corvo! **WHAT ARE YOU-** oh by the Empress name, what do you think you are doing!? I told you it is not ready and safe to use yet! Why can't you keep your hand to yourself for once, Attano?" Piero shouted at Corvo laying on the floor.

Corvo eyes were full of black dots and a little blurry from having extreme lights suddenly bursted on his face. Piero's words sounded dull and blurry too so he didn't concerning much about what Piero was saying.

The skinny mechanic bowed down at him, pulled him by the collar and threw him outside of his workshop. "Go for your little adventure and stop bothering people's works if you want to have this device working!" Piero shut his workshop with a slam and sent Corvo's mind back to earth. I didn't know which one shocked him more. The light or the angry Piero that threw him away like a misbehaved child out of his workshop.

"Heh, that's the second time Piero exploded like that" Lydia had just emerged from the bar with broom. She helped Corvo up and dusting his coat a bit. "Piero never liked it when people nosing around his invention. Now go. Go before Piero had to throw you with a screwdriver next time. Good luck, Mr. Corvo!" Lydia waved at him as he made his way to Samuel's boat.

She could hear Samuel laughed his ass off when he saw Corvo looked messed up and embarassed from having to explode someone's workshop in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N** : I hope this isn't too long


End file.
